


The Fight

by StrawberryKota



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryKota/pseuds/StrawberryKota
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa get into a minor fight.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 26





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad but I wanted to post it here. (Wattpad- Blueberry_Kota)

The Aobajohsai team gets off the bus to Karasuno high. Today is gonna be another practice match but this time there captain will be in the whole time. But the whole time they were on the bus the captain and vice captain didn't stop fighting. About what no one really remembers one minute Iwaizumi is dragging Oikawa away from the herd of fan girls the next their fight about something.

"Well maybe if you weren’t so full of yourself" bla bla bla everyone just spaced out from the fight. 

"You know what Oikawa you're a selfish dumbass" and with that Iwaizumi stumped off to the gym. The whole team looked back at Oikawa to see a saddened expression on his face. Oikawa watched Iwaizumi walk away and acted like nothing happened.

"Okay everyone lets get ready to beat Karasuno huh '' Oikawa pepped up his team wearing a smile. Everyone nodded and went to warm up. Time went by and the Aobajohsai team was winning 1-0. It was the second match and Karasuno was winning at 11-15. 

"TRASHYKAWA WHAT WAS THAT" Iwaizumi yelled at his captain who had missed a set. Oikawa wasn't paying attention and it was pissing Iwaizumi off.

"Sorry" Oikawa muttered and turned to the other team as the round started again. Oikawa was now in the back as Kageyama set the ball to Asahi. Asahi Spikes the ball but unfortunately for Oikawa he was in the way and got hit hard in the face by the ball. Oikawa falls to the floor.

"Oh come on Loserkawa get up we have a match to win" Iwaizumi says but Oikawa is unresponsive. 

"OIKAWA COME ON WE-" Iwaizumi looks over to see Oikawa laying on the ground unconscious.

"OIKAWA" Iwaizumi runs to his best friend's side hoping the gentle giant from the other team didn’t hurt him too badly  
.  
"Oikawa wake up SOMEONE GET THE NURSE SOMETHING NOW" Iwaizumi yells to his team. As Sugawara runs to get help. Asahi is freaking out cause he just killed Oikawa. The nurse comes running in with Suga behind her. Ten minutes passed and an ambulance came to take Oikawa to the hospital. Iwaizumi hasn't been doing too well thinking of if he was okay or not. They said it would be a concussion if it wasn’t too bad.

"IM SO SORRY IWAIZUMI I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM" Asahi yells in a panicked state with Nishanoya trying to calm him down. Hours pass and there now at the hospital it's only Iwaizumi the whole Aobajohsai team. The nurse tells everyone that Oikawa is okay and just hit his head too hard when hitting the ground and as a cacusion. Iwaizumi gets up from his seat. Worry in his eyes. 

"Can I see him please?" He asks as the nurse shakes her head.

"Unless you are a relative or his boyfriend-" She was cut off by Iwaizumi.

"I'M HIS BOYFRIEND" Iwaizumi yells without thinking. He wasn't his boyfriend but Iwaizumi wanted to see his best friend so badly he felt guilty for what happened. The nurse nods.

"The rest of you can go home and visit him tomorrow and you sir you can come with me" She then bows and walks to the room Oikawa is in with Iwaizumi following behind. The nurse opens the door and there Oikawa lays in the hospital bed. Iwaizumi thanks the nurse and walks in. He starts to feel more and more guilty. If only he asked what Oikawa so spaced out on or maybe said sorry for the fight. The what if’s run in his mind.

"Oikawa i'm so sorry it's all my fault if i haven't gotten mad at you this morning you wouldn't have been spacing out and have never gotten hit" Iwaizumi says in a shushed voice. He didn’t have a reason to be scared but he was. Even if the doctor has said he was gonna be okay he still was scared. The sickening feeling in his stomach just gotten worse and worse. He cares so much about Oikawa he never shows it but he does. He gets jealous when Oikawa flirts with those girls. He loves Oikawa; he never will admit it to him but he does. No matter how dumb or full of himself Oikawa is he still loves him. He is his best friend. 

"Oikawa please wake up I-i'm sorry. I was just so mad and jealous of you flirting with those girls I snapped and got angry" Iwaizumi puts his head on the bed with a few small tears leaving his eyes from the guilt he felt.

"I wanted you to flirt with me. I wanted you to notice how much I love you. Even if your dumb sometimes and I make fun of you for having a flat a*s I still love you" Iwaizumi says realizing the true reason why he felt so sick why he got mad. Hearing it out loud made it seem so much clearer.

"My a*s isn't that flat Iwa-chan" Oikawa says as Iwaizumi lifts his head up and sees the one and only Oikawa looking at him with a smirk.

"AH YOU DUMBA*S" Iwaizumi freaks out knowing Oikawa heard him say he loves him. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa didn't love him. He always knew even if he just realized for sure about his feelings for Oikawa. Oikawa laughs at the freak out.

“I didn’t know you loved me,” Oikawa says looking at Iwaizumi telling him he heard what Iwaizumi said. Iwaizumi looks away to hide the flustered look he has. Oikawa hugs Iwaizumi. Oikawa whispers a small I love you to Iwaizumi, catching him off guard to hear that from Oikawa. 

"What you just say…. but you flirt with all those girls and you're straight" Iwaizumi says blushing like a mad man. Oikawa laughs.

"I was only flirting with them to make you jealous and I see that worked. Iwa-chan but I do love you" Oikawa smiles at his best friend.

"You idiot" Iwaizumi Punches Oikawa in the arm.

"So how long have you been up" Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa.

"Oh long enough to hear you yell that you're my boyfriend" Oikawa says. Iwaizumi blushes once more. And curses to himself for yelling it.

"Dumb ass"Iwaizumi says.

"Your dumb ass" Oikawa winks and kisses Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi kisses back. The door opens and the nurse is standing there with a grin on her face. She clears her throat. Oikawa and Iwaizumi pull’s back in shock. 

"I’m here to check up on Mr. Oikawa to make sure he is okay if you can leave for a bit please" she moves out of the way of the door. Iwaizumi nods and gets up and walks out. After 30 Minutes of waiting the nurse comes back out and talks to Iwazumi saying that Oikawa can leave in the morning and walks off. Iwaizumi walks back in and sits next to Oikawa.

"You seemed really worried for me huh" Oikawa says, Iwaizumi nods.

“The whole team was dumba*s our captain got hit in the head.” Iwaizumi snapped back. Oikawa laughed and they spent the next few minutes talking. Till Oikawa yawned and laid his head down on Iwaizumi’s shoulder falling asleep. When Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa was already asleep. He smiles and puts his phone down and puts his head on Oikawa’s and falls asleep.


End file.
